Fen the MudWing
|-|Character= FENTHEMUDWING'S OC PLEASE DON'T USE WITHOUT PERMISSION! '(if you want to ask for permission you can put it on my message wall)' Coding by The Streamy Gamer Cat Fen is a smart male MudWing who is in the Opal Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. He has three sisters (Caiman, Flamingo, Crafish) and two brothers (Beaver, Salamander). '' A P P E A R E N C E '''Fen has umber horns, amber eyes, chestnut over-scales, buff brown mid-scales and pale beige under-scales. He is average sized for his age, not anything one would glance at or pay any attention to. P E R S O N A L I T Y Fen is very smart and funny, often slipping sarcastic comments and references into an ordinary conversation. He's usually nice, especially to new people. He uses his humor as a shield (and occasionally a distraction), and secretly worries about what other dragons are thinking about him all the time. He always feels like he's missing something if he's not where the action is, and often wonders what people think of him and say about him when he's not there. Fen doesn't believe in fate, he believes the future is what you make of it. He hates snotty rich nobles and royals. He also hates stereotypes about MudWing intelligence, because he's actually quite smart. He is a very fast learner and puts things together very quickly. He's very popular, but doesn't like being told so. He's a lot smarter than he lets himself believe. S C A V E N G E R S Fen loves scavengers. He frequently visits the scavenger sanctuary just outside Sanctuary, and is involved with many Scavenger Rights Acts. F L A W S Fen hates crowds and parties. Also, sometimes his opinion will sway to the general opinion of the group, especially those he trusts. Also, he gets really annoyed and fidgety when he see's someone mess up. Also, he often trusts himself with simple tasks more than others. He often feels like he's a better leader than others. This is more often than not true, but he's very overwhelmed often. He is very stressed (all the time). Adding to this, he gets angered easily, especially if someone's telling him he's wrong. H I S T O R Y Fen and his siblings grew up closer to the Delta than most MudWings, but still far enough from it that he's only seen the Palace once or twice. When he was two, a NightWing killed his sister Flamingo. He has no idea why to this day. That was also the year the War of the SandWing Succession ended, so it was hard for him and his siblings to celebrate. Three years later he sent a letter to Moorhen asking if he could attend Jade Mountain Academy. He, unfortunately, was sent a rejection letter. It wasn't until the next year, when he was six, that new spots opened up. That year he sent another letter, getting accepted. And that's where his Animus War books starts... ''The Tale of Cocoa Sand in the Glass World on Fire Shadows in the Dark Fen The Mighty Willow The Brave |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S S A L A M A N D E R '''He is protective of Salamander, and feels the need to protect him because of his poor fighting skills.' P E A C O C K While hunting with the hunting party for the prey center, Fen ran into a SwiftWing named Peacock and had an awkward conversation about the weather. He loves her with all his heart, and finds "fate" throwing her at him repeatedly. He finds himself wondering whether she returns his affections. ''' C O C O A '''Cocoa is Fen's pet scavenger. He's had him since he was three. They are very close with each other. Willow the IceWing Fen has a very strong connection with Willow. They were roommates, they survived school, tragedy and war together, and fulfilled a prophecy together. Of course, most of it was also done with his other friends, but not war, or being roommates. He would (and has) trust her with his life. S C A V E N G E R S For some reason, scavengers seem to sense that Fen won't hurt them, so he often visits scavenger dens and watches them make little baskets and play dragon-like games. He is on the side that believes scavengers are smarter than people think, as he's one of the only dragon who can approach them without them reacting badly. S I F Fen's never actually met Sif, but he also likes Marvel. P O M E G R A N A T E Fen loves pomegranates. He loves the crunchiness, the gumminess, the sweetness, the sourness... oh, the dragon? She's alright, but Fen's never met her. E M P E R O R Fen has seen Emperor quite many times whilst visiting the scavenger snatuary outside... well, Sanctuary. Fen finds himself wildly curious about Emperor, Pantala, the other tribes, etc. and asks him questions whenever he see's him. (Surprisingly, Fen still doesn't know much from what he's heard) Sabotage (Overhauled) Fen has no particular dislike against this dragon. He likes the fact that he tends to bring everything down to values and numbers, which Fen always thinks are easier to understand (although he can already understand things pretty well.) |-|Quotes= Q U O T E S "Even bad guys can have good intentions,"-Fen ''"It's not about ''what ''you do, it's about ''why ''you do it!" ''-Fen '"So... nice weather we're having," '-Fen to Peacock' ''"NO, we can't kill her!!! That's why I dragged her up here!" ''-Fen to Willow the IceWing "Yes, because that's why I'm still here," -Fen to General Silver ''"My mind is my sharpest weapon, never doubt it," ''-Fen "Is that not common knowlege?" -Fen "3.141592653589793," -Fen "... Maybe a tad," -Fen "Just a tad," -Fen "Hope is the only thing we have left," -Fen "It's not that simple," -Fen |-|Trivia= T R I V I A * Fen was not my first OC, although he's my sona. * Fen was originally going to be a bigwings, but I decided against it. * Fen thought he would learn a lot from school, but he ended up knowing most of it. * A fen is a wetland that is frequently flooded and often has still, muddy water. * Fen's favorite food is roast duck. * Fen has committed no felonies. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y A R T Willows best fen.png|By Glammy Gammy THANK YOU SOOO MUUUCHHH!!! 20170731 144148.png|By User:theWaterbender (I hope this isn't stolen) fenprofilepic.png|By FenTheMudwing (ME!!!) A4A41ED0-189F-423B-8C95-898434125AD9.jpeg|by PANDEE!!! delete.png|By DramingWolf1 Fenmudwing.png|By Heron the Mudwing FenArtRequest.jpg|By TheticDove thax! IMG_0107.JPG|By FenTheMudwing (me) Urk.jpeg|By Pearl336!! 09A9D267-C11D-4632-B623-A746C276B7C2.jpeg|By Demogazezellezelles!! B A S E S 2416D688-8076-463C-8C21-BD7DD41484C3.png|Base by Ang, colored by FenTheMudwing (MEme) 2B81DB86-7EFA-42E9-999F-83992D97A3F9.png|Base by Max Meinzold, colored by ME!!! F34C6A6B-23F1-4784-B270-F29609402770.png|Base by FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer, colored by me (again) ADF0D1F2-B66D-4791-93FD-266DCD5B0BEC.png|Base by TreeDragon, colored by [[User:FenTheMudwing|Me... you get it FD4A852C-6D9F-4989-95BA-990D27226055.png|Base by Luster the rainwing, colored by... you see the pattern Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (FenTheMudwing) Category:Dragonets